


Hate me

by Avitale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avitale/pseuds/Avitale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему она его не ненавидит? Все должны ненавидеть его. Это было его целью. Ради этого он убил Наруто. Ради этого он убил Каге. Ради этого он убил всех, кто пытался ему помешать – в том числе и Какаши. Он – единственное зло в этом мире, и пока все вокруг будут желать его смерти, они будут объединены и не станут сражаться друг с другом. Но лишь Сакура портила его планы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate me

Сакура умоляла его прекратить. Сил терпеть боль больше не было, а ведь прошло всего несколько секунд. Каждая клетка была готова разорваться на части, грудь зажимало в тиски, трудно было сделать вдох. Она обессилено рухнула боком на пыльный пол, прижав колени к животу и обхватив их руками так сильно, словно это могло хоть немного помочь ей пережить эти нестерпимые муки. Слезы текли по щекам, скатывались с подбородка по горлу к груди. Она испытывала сильное желание вытереть их и в то же время не могла пошевелить даже пальцем.

– Ты должна меня ненавидеть.

И снова приступ боли. Словно тысяча иголок вонзилось в ее тело, и боль пробрала до костей. Она закричала, словно безумная, стиснув кулаки так сильно, что ногти болезненно впились в ладони. Ее крик перешел в рыдания, и боль немного отступила, давая ей пару секунд на передышку, прежде чем очередная вспышка боли вновь не настигнет ее.

Она закашлялась, выплевывая из груди ошметки крови, словно выхаркивала легкие. Она могла бы сейчас собрать в кулак всю свою чакру, чтобы хоть немного себя подлечить, но ее чакра была полностью под его контролем. Она не могла себе помочь.

Гендзюцу. Пусть у нее и был определенный талант к сопротивлению иллюзиям, но против Мангекё Шарингана у нее не было ни шанса.

– Ну как, твое мнение изменилось?

– Нет! – закричала она из последних сил, прежде чем Саске применил к ней очередную пытку. Пространство вокруг нее задрожало и начало меняться: бесконечное серое поле со свинцовым небом медленно превратилось в знакомые места и отобразило знакомые события. Она видела картинки из своего прошлого: самые страшные, самые пугающие и самые болезненные воспоминания.

– В твоих силах остановить это.

Она не могла говорить – настолько поразило ее то, что она видела. Раз! И перед глазами бой Наруто и Саске на крыше госпиталя. Два! Саске вырубает ее после битвы с Кагуей. Три! Орочимару нападает на них в Лесу Смерти. Четыре! Саске пытается ее убить. Раз за разом пространство вокруг нее менялось, и она видела все то, что когда-то навевало на нее ужас. Она снова закричала. Пять! Саске покидает селение. Шесть! Сердцебиение Наруто медленно стихает под ее руками.

Потрясенная увиденным, она лежала на боку в пыли и переживала заново все самые страшные мгновения своей жизни. Уж лучше бы он терзал ее физической болью. Это было бы предпочтительней.

Сакура закрыла глаза, но картинки прошлого все равно стояли перед ее взором, словно она не смыкала своих век.

Она не знала, как долго лежала с закрытыми глазами. В какой-то момент она даже начала привыкать к боли и страданиям, и время для нее перестало существовать. Внезапно Сакура осознала, что нет больше ни пыток, ни картинок из прошлого. Она раскрыла глаза и приподнялась, опершись на руки. Саске сидел в нескольких метрах от нее в расслабленной позе, словно ждал, когда она, наконец, заметит, что ее мучения закончились.

Сакура какое-то время рассматривала его в тишине, но не смела взглянуть ему в глаза, боковым зрением чувствуя, что он тоже смотрит на нее своим Шаринганом, и от этого у нее побежали мурашки по телу.

– Почему ты сопротивляешься? – спросил он, наконец.

– Потому что я не хочу тебя ненавидеть. Я люблю тебя.

Саске закатил глаза, словно устал слышать эту фразу, и, возможно, так оно и было, потому что за все то время, что Сакура находилась в его гендзюцу, она повторила эти три слова несколько раз.

– Я причинил тебе столько боли, а ты все равно продолжаешь любить меня.

– Неважно, как долго продлится твое гендзюцу. Настоящую любовь нельзя убить пытками.

Он вздрогнул. Кажется, будто он впервые увидел ее, взглянул на нее по-новому. Она сидела перед ним бледная, со следами крови на подбородке, с распухшими от слез глазами, дрожащая не то от холода, не то от бессилия, такая жалкая, но взгляд ее был решительным и неустрашимым, словно не было тех часов, в течение которых он над ней издевался.

Она вдруг напомнила ему его самого в тот день, когда Итачи покинул селение, вырезав весь свой клан напоследок. Нужно было всего лишь лишить его всех родных и близких и подтолкнуть парой слов к мести – и вот Саске уже ненавидел Итачи. Куда делась братская любовь? Была ли она вообще?

Саске убил всех, кого любила Сакура. Почти всех. Он оставался единственным. Почему она его не ненавидит? Все должны ненавидеть его. Это было его целью. Ради этого он убил Наруто. Ради этого он убил Каге. Ради этого он убил всех, кто пытался ему помешать – в том числе и Какаши. Он – единственное зло в этом мире, и пока все вокруг будут желать его смерти, они будут объединены и не станут сражаться друг с другом. Но лишь Сакура портила его планы. Она была единственной, кто так и не смог возненавидеть его. Почему? Чем ее любовь отличается от его любви к Итачи? Почему он так быстро сумел возненавидеть брата, а она его – нет?

Было бы проще убить ее. Как он это сделал с остальными. Но он не мог заставить себя ее убить. Только не ее. Потому что в глубине души он чувствовал тот крик отчаяния, крик одиночества, терзавшего его всю жизнь. И в ней он видел спасительницу. Она могла бы быть той, кто спасет его от одиночества.

Слишком долго он подавлял в себе это чувство. Слишком долго он твердил себе, что смысл его жизни в том, чтобы быть одиноким. Потому что это судьба всех Учих. Потому что Шаринган проявляется в момент потери любимых и порождается ненавистью. Сакура – последняя. Убив ее, он больше никогда не станет колебаться. Он должен разорвать последнюю связь.

Он медленно поднялся. Она наблюдала за ним, будто уже прочла в его мыслях то, что он вознамерился сделать. Бесконечное серое поле пропало – гендзюцу пало, и они снова вернулись на поле боя. Сакура даже не думала о сопротивлении. Но глядя, как он активирует Чидори, она все еще не теряла надежды на то, что он передумает. Потому что надежда умирает последней, а Сакура умрет за секунду до нее.

Пять секунд. Лицо Саске совершенно ничего не выражает, скрытое за маской беспристрастности.

Четыре секунды. Он стремительно сокращает расстояние между ними.

Три секунды. Сердце Сакуры замирает от страха.

Две секунды. Саске замахивается, готовый к удару.

Одна секунда.

– Что бы ни случилось, я буду любить тебя вечно.

Ноль секунд.

Сакура получила удар прямо в солнечное сплетение, но тот вышел совсем слабым. Яркая электрическая вспышка Чидори погасла в нескольких сантиметрах от ее тела. Саске упал на колени рядом с ней. Перед его глазами на какое-то мгновение появился Итачи. Слова брата, повторенные Сакурой, все еще звучали в его голове.

– Почему ты не убил меня?

В ответ молчание. Он не смотрел на нее, а она боялась сдвинуться с места. Его рука, еще пару мгновений назад готовая убить ее, безжизненно повисла у его бедра. Она осторожно приблизилась к нему, коснулась своим лбом его лба. Немного смущенная такой близостью, но ничуть не испуганная – ведь ей больше нечего было терять. Она могла чувствовать его теплое дыхание на своей щеке и смотрела прямо в его глаза. Шаринган исчез. Теперь радужка его глаз была темной, почти одного цвета со зрачком. Его взгляд был совершенно опустошенным, и Сакура понимала, что именно сейчас он был наиболее уязвимым, чем когда-либо.

Сакура прикрыла глаза и поцеловала его.

Кажется, Саске колебался всего секунду, прежде чем окончательно поддался своим чувствам. Он обхватил лицо Сакуры ладонями и ответил на поцелуй так неистово, словно он ждал этого поцелуя вечность. Может, так оно и было.

В эту секунду он был не один. Наконец-то он был не один.

Какое-то время они целовались, забыв обо всем, что творилось вокруг, но когда поцелуй закончился, Саске, не выпуская лицо Сакуры из своих рук, спросил:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что нас ждет?

– Да, но я все равно хочу разделить эту судьбу с тобой.

– Ты будешь обречена быть ненавидимой всеми вместе со мной. Нам никогда не видать покоя. У тебя еще есть шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Подумай об этом.

– Я хочу пойти с тобой.

Саске пристально вглядывался в ее глаза, надеясь, что она передумает. Потому что он не хотел ей такой судьбы. Потому что это было его бремя – и только его.

– Если я уйду, мы оба останемся в одиночестве.

Она была права, и он знал это. Он взял ее за руку и притянул к себе. Какое-то время они сидели, обнявшись и прислушиваясь к стуку своих сердец. Саске поцеловал ее еще пару раз, и она без колебаний отвечала ему, пытаясь вложить в поцелуй всю свою любовь и нежность. Он так нуждался в ней, и она готова была сделать все ради него.

Наконец, он поднялся и потянул ее за собой.

– Куда теперь? – спросила Сакура, и в ее глазах он видел готовность разделить с ним все, что угодно.

– Не знаю, – честно ответил он, хотя это было неважно. Они теперь вместе. Какая разница, куда идти. Сакура тихонько улыбнулась ему. Они оба наконец-то победили одиночество.


End file.
